Goops Live on the Moon!
[[Dungeon Dimensions and Lolita Tensions|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the fifth episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 11th, 2017, back to back with the sixth episode, Secrets of the Wand, Part 1 Production The episode was written by Terry H and featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D and Phil C. It finally featured voiced lines from Sir Dank the tanuki, who was revealed to only say one phrase, "I am Dank", clearly a tongue in cheek reference to Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy. Plot Thursday, the day after Rowan and Akio met Cami, they, Zero and Sir Dank arrive at the Treasure Hunting Society after classes to attempt a mission. Rubert tells them that the expidition will be to recover the Spear of Wubaloob from a small moon. The spear is an artifact with a bone shaft and gold handle. The party accept this mission, and Zeroeth takes the pass for the portal, appointing herself leader of the mission. They go to the school's portal room and step through the glowing gateway to find themselves standing on grass, within a circle of standing stones. There is a mountain in the distance, as well as a forest behind them and what looks like a small village in front of them. Zeroeth transforms to dragon form - notably, she appears as full size on this plane - and tells the others to ask at the village for word of the spear, while she searches for signs of the weapon from the air, using her goldsense. She then takes off into the sky and circles the area. Rowan, having all the abilities of Promethia, floats off the ground and then makes ready to fly to the village - but Akio jumps up and hangs onto their leg. This annoys Rowan to the point where he attacks the dangling zombie, slicing him to pieces and causing him to let go. Rowan then proceeds to the village, while Akio regenerates and Sir Dank follows after more slowly. Rowan lands among the wooden huts and looks around, but he sees no people. Instead, he finds a translucent blob of blue slime, about two foot in diametre. The goop possesses two eyes on stalks, and seems to take an interest in Rowan. Rowan attempts to communicate with the slime, and finds that the goop makes small noises and seems to understand their words, but cannot talk itself. At this point, Akio appears. Upon arriving at the village and seeing the slime, the first thing he does is approach the goop and splatter it by stepping in it. Rowan angrily draws his wand and shocks Akio into unconsciousness with an attack. More goops appear and form a circle around Rowan and Akio, who is still being enveloped by the goop he stepped in. Rowan asks the goop if they would point towards the location of the Spear of Wubaloob, and then notices that there is a hole in the circle, and in that direction is a path to the mountain. Rowan then picks up Akio, original goop still attached, and begins to carry him away. Upon realising that this goop is still there, and after asking politely if it would let go, Rowan blows Akio's legs off, leaving the slime to digest them. Rowan then approaches Zeroeth, who says that she sensed gold from the mountain also, and asks after "the other one". Rowan points to Sir Dank, who has been hopping along gaily on his testicles towards the mountain, at a rather slower pace. The dragon flies down to pick up the tanuki in her claws and carry him, then ascends up the mountain with Rowan. Halfway up, Akio decides to teleport onto Zeroeth's back, which causes the shocked dragon to drop Sir Dank, possibly to his death. Before he can crash into the foothills below, Sir Dank teleports himself safely to the ground, and then up the mountain. It seems that his power is to copy magical abilities. The party recovers, and convene at the top of the mountain. On top of the snowy peak they find a shrine holding a gold plated statue. Zeroeth insists that she can smell more gold than this, however, and so Rowan and Akio, now regenerated, shift the shrine to reveal a trapdoor into the mountain. Zero transforms down to her humanoid form and opens this trapdoor, revealing stone stairs down into the darkness. She places her hand on one wall, feeling carvings inlaid with gold, and leads the way down into the shaft. After her comes Dank, and then Rowan and Akio. As they venture deeper, Zeroeth steps in something warm and slimy, sinking up to the knee. At the same time, something equally slimy drops from the ceiling onto Rowan. Rowan attempts to rub it off on Akio, but the slime then sticks them together. Rowan and Akio teleport outside, and see it for a goop like those in the village, but red rather than blue. Back in the tunnel, Zero recoils back, finding the goop attached to her leg, and knocks into Dank. She backs out of the tunnel, dragging him with her attached via the goop to her leg. Outside, both parties grapple with the red blobs while more goop slowly seeps from the entrance to the tunnel. Rowan's manages to draw their wand, and its holy light vapourises the blob connecting them and Akio. Zeroeth transforms to dragon form and leaps into the sky, Dank dangling from her leg by the hardening blob. The dragon turns her head and flames both the goop and Dank, but instead of destroying it, her fire seems to feed the substance. As soon as the fire touches it, the goop grows prodigiously, almost completely encasing Sir Dank and bubbling up Zero's leg to begin covering the base of her tail. At this point, the tanuki uses his borrowed teleportation power to warp to the ground, but the goop surrounding him comes too, and moves up his neck. At this point, Akio and Rowan are freed from the goop, so Akio teleports himself and Rowan back to the stone circle, intending to return to the school without Zeroeth and Sir Dank. No portal opens for them. Akio realises that no portal will open because Zeroeth has the portal pass, and she is at the top of the mountain. Akio and Rowan return to the mountaintop as Zeroeth lands heavily, her wings encased. Akio frees Sir Dank and destroys the other free slimes with his shurikens, and Rowan uses the wand to partially free Zeroeth. Their attack also harms the dragon, who roars out, eyes swirling, and swings her tail at Rowan. Akio sees this, stabs Zeroeth almost to death before she can react. Zero collapses, and as Rowan purges her of the rest of the goop, the dragon dies once again. Rowan quickly resurrects Zeroeth after the goop is gone, and Akio suggests leaving. Zero, seeming shocked that Akio would attack her so suddenly and violently, agrees to this, but insists that they return at some later date. Meanwhile, without the rest of the party, Sashi has been thinking about what opportunities the detention dimension could offer. She asks the DC receptionist whether the detention dimension is monitored, and the bored student assures her that it is, but doesn't really seem to know. Sashi then asks at the Sleazy Tourism Society whether a two-way portal could be installed in detention. The club members are interested in doing illegal activities, but inform Sashi that detention is not just one dimension. Instead, every member of the DC and many teachers can summon their own detention. They suggest learning to create a pocket dimension instead, which she could then fill with whatever she wished. Sashi says that would not work, as her reason for going to detention would be to recruit the students trapped there. Next, Sashi stops by Felix's room to speak with darkness-Sama, thinking that as Darkness-Sama is from a detention dimension, it might know more about it. At this point, the party has returned, with Sir Dank going to sleep somewhere and Zero going to the library. Akio visits Felix, dancing to Britney Spears in her basement, and asks her to cut the restraining wires out of him. Felix agrees to attempt the procedure. She cuts into the zombie and begins to unwrap the wire from his flesh, having to periodically cut again due to Akio's own regeneration. She finds that she is not strong enough to pull out the gore slicked wire, however, and calls in Darkness, still inhabiting a cadavar, for assistance. With darkness-Sama's assistance, Felix pulls and cuts out several meters of wire. Every time a piece of the wire uncoils, it slides and shears the flesh from the zombie's bones, causing Akio agonising pain. And the wire seems to keep coming and coming. When the removed wire stretches into the other room, Felix aborts the operation, seeing that the wire may be functionally infinite, and that she cannot remove it using purely physical means. Sashi enters to find Darkness thud against the wall, holding several coils of bloody wire. Sashi asks what is happening, and when Darkness-Sama replies that it is helping its parents, Akio, from the other room, vehemently denies parenthood and declares his hatred for Darkness. Sashi asks about the rest of the darkness that Darkness-Sama came from, and whether it could communicate with it. Darkness-Sama asserts that the other entities should still be there, that it has no contact with the others currently, but should be able to communicate with its kin if it was in that dimension again. Then, Sashi asks whether it is possible to make a path through the darkness. Darkness-Sama here reveals that the entities in the darkness of the detention dimension may have once been students, saying that many tried to cross the darkness, but most joined it. In order to pass through without joining, Darkness-Sama would have to act as an escort.Category:Episodes